A New Beginning
by Neko-kun98
Summary: Naruto, the hated child, is finally seeing his dream come true. He  meets new people ... misses some ... but he's found someone and he's too  attached. What will happen? AU, yaoi, Rating there. Don't  like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_Oi, this is Neko-kun! This is my first story, so review, review, and tell me a pairing! Khavefun:3_

_**Disclaimer: **No characters in this story are copyrighted, published, and/or belong to me. All characters are from the anime and manga series, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. _

_**Pairings: **I don't know what pairings this will be. Someone tell me! Anything but NaruSaku, and I would prefer a yaoi pairing but whatever you want!_

_**Rating: **M for later chapters and foul language. AU. Oh and yaoi, most likely._

_Ring. Ring. Ring. This dream is annoying me. Ring. Ring. Ring. What's with this ringing? Naruto. Wake up. Wake up. Wait what?_

As Naruto realized the ringing was his infernal alarm clock, he said, "What …? Iruka?"

"Ahh Naruto. The great princess has finally awoken."

"EHHHHHHHH? I'm a guy!" It was obvious that Naruto would do that. The one thing he hated the most was an insult to his masculinity. Iruka knew exactly what he was doing, provocation, that is.

"Sure."

"You little –"

"It's 4:50 a.m."

"Huh? What are you talking about? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? I'm going to be late for my flight," ranted the now-extremely-very-pissed-off-at-Iruka Naruto, "because of you Iruka!"

"…"

"GET OUT!"

o.o.o

Naruto hummed as he listened to his phone, whilst walking onto the airplane. Yep, his life was good. Naruto didn't care about anything right now, not even the fact that he was hated by most of his town or by the fact that he didn't have a memory or picture of any of his parents. Nope, his life was going perfectly. So what was the 17 year old blonde so happy about?

It wasn't much. He just got accepted to one of the best schools in Japan where the most prodigal students went. I mean, nothing much right? To be specific, he got into the Tokyo Institute of the Arts. It was incredible that Naruto, the one who was looked down upon and had no parents as guidance, managed to be accepted by this school. This college accepted almost no one, and Naruto was part of the "almost no one".

'_I can imagine myself in twenty years from now. I'll be in the town and those towns' people won't be able to look at me straight in the eye, the man who's getting rich while doing a job he loves. I won't have to work two different jobs just to pay my rent every month,' _thought Naruto.

It's not like he had anything to lose at all, except for Iruka. Iruka was like an uncle to him. Iruka was also the irritating prank player that nearly got Naruto late for the plane. Talking about the plane, it was time that Naruto has found his seat.

"Ehh? Where's 6A?" Naruto quietly said to himself.

He found it. 6A, there was already a man there, and the man was sitting in his seat. _'What does he think he's doing?' _All the man did was give Naruto a deadly 'GTFO' glare. Naruto sat down, after returning a 'Nah I'm good' glare. Naruto wasn't about to start an argument on his good day, especially since this was first class.

Naruto peeked at the man sitting next to him. He couldn't help but notice the asshole's features. He had deep, dark eyes, ebony hair, and contrasting skin that was pale and light. Naruto giggled when he notice that his hair looked like a duck's ass. Damn duck ass hair thought he was so cool. _'Oh shit, I just giggled.'_ Manly men do not giggle.

Naruto continued to study the duck head, until he looked at Naruto. _'Shit, he noticed_ _giggling. I need to stop that.' _

"Hi, I'm Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Eh? Oh sorry, hi, I'm Uzumaki, Naruto."

'_Well damn, this dude his hot … and cute, too,' _thought Sasukeas he studied Naruto, not much unlike Naruto had done a few minutes was so gorgeous and cute, if he could say so himself. The blonde had innocent, cobalt eyes with nice tan, but not too much, skin. Of course, Sasuke couldn't say so himself because Naruto hated being called cute, though Sasuke didn't exactly know that. So Naruto didn't notice, but he noticed Sasuke frowning at his clothing.

"What?"

"You kind of … orange is hideous."

"I'm not a rich little prick like you." The conversation ended there. Naruto got bored and restarted a conversation though, later.

An hour had passed. Naruto was an extremely innocent person. Being bored, he started to poke the obviously irritated-by-Naruto-even-though-he-was-so-cute Sasuke.

"What. Do. You. Want?" he said with a murderous tone.

"Entertainment!" said Naruto, in the completely opposite tone. Sasuke started thinking this blonde was really annoying, no matter how sexy the bitch was. His mind changed as they talked through the rest of the flight. The flight ended and they both exchanged goodbyes as Naruto left to go to the Tokyo Institute.

o.o.o

Naruto finally managed to get to his dorm after getting his schedule and getting lost in the college. Fail. Whatever, his day had gone well, but Naruto was in for a surprise … I think :D.

_This section of the story is actually copied (not copy and paste, I mean that I took the general first chapter idea and made it my own), but I promise the plot will change. I just needed an idea to throw me onto a path. I also needed some help in some stuff … but okay. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Flame, criticisms, whatever. Remember, I have school. Updating won't exactly be very frequent._


	2. Chapter 2

_Neko-kun is back~ Nobody has reviewed … yes I know I'm impatient; it's only been a day! I just decided to continue writing. I'm still not sure about pairings. REVIEW! O;_

_**Disclaimer:**__ No characters in this story are copyrighted, published, and/or belong to me. All characters are from the anime and manga series, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden._

_**Pairings:**__ I don't know what pairings this will be. Someone tell me! Anything but NaruSaku, and I would prefer a yaoi pairing but whatever you want!_

_**Rating:**__ M for later chapters and foul language. AU. Oh and yaoi, most likely._

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Hey it's this dream again. Ring. Ring. Ring. Shut up dream! Ring. Ring. Ring. Hey … this is like that dream when I was almost late for the – LATE? _

Naruto Uzumaki finally woke up for his first day at the Tokyo Institute. He wasn't having the greatest start as he was already nearly late for class.

'_Shit. I'm late for class,' _thought Naruto has he examined the dorm whilst attempting to tug his pants on. He noticed another bed. _'Hm. Must be my person.'_

It had already been fifteen minutes and Naruto still hasn't found his classroom. "Damn it!" yelled Naruto, "Why does this damn school have to be so complicated!"

"Maa maa, I think it might just be you. Stop yelling in the halls."

'_Oh shit is that a teacher? Fuck. First I'm getting late and now a teacher?'_ Naruto slowly turned around with a look of fear on his face. "Heh. Uh. Er. Sorry." The only weird thing that happened when he turned around was what he saw: a man with a mask over his face and silver hair. He didn't look too old, more like someone who went to this school.

"It's ok. Let me guess, you're lost."

"Heh. Yeah." Naruto was nervous by now, not because he still thought the man was a teacher, but because of how damn hot the dude looked. Damn.

"I guess a little sissy looking boy like you would get lost."

"WHAT?"

"Stop screaming." Kakashi was wondering why this cute kid was screaming. _'Wait what? This kid is NOT cute." _Kakashi was a teacher after all; he was in no place to judge how cute and hot this kid was. "Don't worry, I'll bring you to where you're going."

"Kakashi-sensei's class …"

'_EHHH? The annoying kid is in MY class?' _Kakashi reluctantly brought the lost, oblivious seventeen year old to his, Kakashi-sensei's that is, room.

"Are you going to be in here too?" thought Naruto. _'Yeah, and this bitch was being all arrogant and calling me a sissy earlier. I guess you're the one who's failing.'_

"Yeah."

"Now who's the sissy, huh?" Naruto sat down and watched as the annoying, rude silver-haired man walked to the teacher's desk and sat down. '_Wait. Teacher's DESK? Oh shit this dude IS Kakashi-sensei.'_

"Ohayou class."

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto looked around, examining the vast room. He saw a bunch of people, fat, thin, hot, ugly, cute, mature, Sasuke – SASUKE? Naruto was definitely running into way too many surprises today.

"Okay class. We already know each other, as there were most likely introductions in here before I arrived," Kakashi said as he examined all the students with one piercing eye, "We will be working in groups today. I have already organized all your groups. Wait for me to call your names."

.o

"Sensei?" asked the confused Naruto.

"Hai."

"Why have I not been called?" Naruto wasn't called to be put into one of the two people groups. It was … annoying. He thought Kakashi must've done it on purpose.

"Oh. Ahh yes, there is an uneven amount of people in here. I think I'll pair you with my assistant here, Gaara."

.o

"Ahh. That class was so boring, right Sasuke?"

"Hai. I can't believe I had to work with that Sakura girl, so annoying."

The class had actually gone rather well, and Gaara was an enjoyable – and hot – guy. _'Damn. Too bad Gaara is an assistant,' _thought Naruto. Naruto was wrong though, because he was in for another surprise. Speaking of surprises, Naruto was still wondering about Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"You DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE COMING HERE! D:"

Sasuke was going to answer, but the blondie kept ranting. "I told you. You just didn't notice."

"Oh. Kbye!"

Naruto walked into his dorm room. When Naruto dropped himself onto the bed, after all the classes of the day, he looked to his left to see if his dorm mate was there. He was. His dorm mate, a guy, yes a guy, had raven hair, a gloomy black and blue choice of clothing, and duck butt's hair. _'That reminds me of Sasuke. Haha.'_

The SasukelikepersonwhoNarutodidn'tknowyet turned around. The problem was, it wasn't a SasukelikepersonwhoNarutodidn'tknowyet; it was Sasuke.

"WHUTTT? WHY ARE YOU IN HEREE?"

"I've been here since yesterday, dobe. You were just too idiotic to notice." Sasuke was arrogant as always of course. _'This kid loves being stupid,' _was the only thing he thought.

"Shut up teme. I'm going to find something to do."

"Like I care. Kbye."

Naruto began to walk down the hall, not knowing he was waiting for another surprise. [Yeah I know I'm getting repetitive about the surprise things. This is why I need reviews .]

o..o

"Oh look a library," said the nowextremelysuperbored Naruto.

Naruto walked in, only to find Kakashi-sensei sitting there reading a book. Naruto peeked over his shoulder and looked at the bo –

"EwYoUpErVeRtWtFiStHis?" Naruto immediately left after that. He began to wonder why he had two perverted teachers, especially at the best arts school in Japan. Naruto walked around the school for a little over another hour until he ran into Sai.

"Hi," said the extremelysuperboredstill Naruto.

"Hey. What's a cute dickless boy like you doing here? ^-^" said the pale, black haired, slim dude named 'Sai'.

"You … WHAT?" It was another masculinity insult. Naruto knew he could be cute sometimes, but not to this point, right?

"What? Do you need me to check?" Sai said as he slowly approached Naruto.

Sai suddenly pushed Naruto against the wall and whispered into his ear, "I think you do …" He began licking down Naruto's neck while holding him against the wall, being a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, Jeet Kune Do, Wing Chun, and Xiao Lin kung fu. Naruto was now yelling – like a sissy.

'_Shit, what was that scream Naruto? Never mind, I need help. Fuck!'_ Naruto was in the worst situation and day possible. First he gets a late class, then two pervy teachers, and now a molester?

"Oi. You there. Stop," said a certain, hot, red-haired, red-clothed, sexy teacher's assistant that Naruto knew as Gaara.

"Ehh? Okay," said Sai as he quickly retreated.

Gaara came over and caressed Naruto's neck and cheek, asking him if he was well. He continued to speak while Naruto was staring, at Gaara. _'What the hell are these feelings? This is getting weird.'_

"What do you think you're doing Gaara. You are not a student."

"Oh. Principal Tsunade and Kakashi. Sorry. I was only helping him."

"We heard a scream. A girly one :}," said the wickedly insulting Kakashi.

"I was being MOLESTED DUMBASS!" yelled the now aggravated Naruto.

'_Damn this kid needs chill pills,' _thought the also aggravated Kakashi. "Bring him to his dorm Gaara."

o..o

"Thank you very much Gaara. I mean for saving me."

"No problem, just helping a friend." Naruto wondered if something was happening between them. This college had already shown how difficult it could be … Now what would happen?

_I know … Not very good. I know I know I know! D: I really have no motivation … but I feel like writing … so I need lots of reviews! Please! I'm not going to be updating much if I don't have any reviews. I still don't have pairings either! I'm think of a GaaNaru pairing :3 I like that. _

_~Neko-kun :3_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. . FAIL D':**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Neko-kun is back~ Nobody has reviewed … yes I know I'm impatient; it's only been a day! I just decided to continue writing. I'm still not sure about pairings. REVIEW! O;_

_**Disclaimer:**__ No characters in this story are copyrighted, published, and/or belong to me. All characters are from the anime and manga series, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden._

_**Pairings:**__ Either SasuNaru or GaaNaru. Unsure yet. Review if you would like to recommend. Maybe a SasuNeji or a KibaNeji :PP IDKKK :D_

_**Rating:**__ M for later chapters and foul language. AU. Oh and yaoi, most likely._

It was just another day for Naruto … The last week had gone by and there wasn't anything happening between him and Gaara. _'Naruto. Stop thinking about that dude. He's too old for you. You're only 18!' _Naruto had been speaking to Gaara last week and making small talk. Naruto, as the cuteandsexyboys stalker he was, found out that he was twenty-three, liked guys (much to Naruto's pleasure), was a part time student, and would soon be a full time student there. Apparently, he took a night class, but he would become a day student soon, taking nearly the same courses (at a higher level) as Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Naruto it IS you! It's me! Neji!"

"Neji? WAIT THE HYUUGA? OH MY GREATNESS!" Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki's best friend, had arrived at the school. They jumped into each other's arms and embraced. "What're you doing here, Neji?"

"Dad thought my life sucked because I didn't go to theohsogreat Tokyo Institute like that smart boy named Naruto." Naruto's only reply was a nice smirk. "So how've you been?"

"Great! Hey I have a question …"

"I love how that's the first thing you say to your lifelong best friend and your hottest ex-boyfriend. So what's up …?"

"Do you like any guys …?"

"Well, I've liked guys, but not right now. Oh wait. You. You like someone. The cute blondie uke likes someone!"

"SHUT UP! How would you know," said Naruto, "that I'm an uke! I don't know how to approach him …"

"I was your seme, that's why. Well you dated me, so …"

"Yeah, but it was YOU who approached me. Damn it."

"You know … I just kind of went to you and asked you who you liked. Actually, I got the bravery because I stole your diary."

"YOU STOLE MY DIARY? IT'S A JOURNAL."

"Lies. Anywayssssssss. Who is this guy that has my little uke all messed up?"

"He's twenty-three years old …"

"Well I'm"

"Nineteen. You're only two years older. He's five." Naruto had just turned eighteen a few days ago … There wasn't really anybody to celebrate with.

"Oh … well I don't know who to handle this. Did you get any birthday sex?"

"Why are you always such a pervert … What, you want to give me some?"

"My pleasure."

"Pfft. You perv," said a smiling Naruto, giving a playful light slap to his friend's right cheek. He acted like he'd been killed by some horrifying fox demon [You see that reference thar~~? :3]. Naruto was still confused, although happy to see his bestie back. Despite being his best friend, he was never a help.

Naruto slowly walked to back to his dorm after a long chat with his pervy best friend. He was invited, by Gaara, to a party later that evening. It felt like it was Naruto's perfect chance … but he just met Gaara plus he was five years older than Naruto.

"Naru-kun!"

"Whu …?"

"I told you I was coming to pick you up!"

Naruto had forgotten. "Sorry, I forgot. Let me go change." Naruto went inside and put on a simple collared black shirt and black skinny jeans. He only noticed how simple but hot Gaara looked when he left the dormitory. "Um … so where are we going?" said Naruto, attempting conversation.

"We're going to my house. Don't worry, the people there'll be nice with me around and there are people your age, too!" said Gaara whilst giving a sweet smile to Naruto.

o.2:00(AfterTheParty).o

"I should be getting back to my dorm … everybody's left," said a shy, blushing Naruto. Earlier at the party, Gaara kept introducing Naruto to people like him and Gaara were best friends. It made him nervous.

"It's so dark out. Do you have to?"

"Um … yeah."

"Can't you just stay the night? There isn't any school tomorrow."

"Oh … I forgot … um … sure," Naruto said in an almost cautious tone.

"Well I only have one bedroom … you could lay on the floor with a pile of blankets or sleep with me."

Sleep with Gaara? This was going too fast for Naruto. Maybe Gaara was just playing with Naruto, but little did Naruto know what Gaara really was going to do.

"Ok you're sleeping with me. You seem to be rather indecisive and nervous today. You're always the top in class."

"Yeah …"

So soon they both put on pajamas and went to bed. It started to get even worse for Naruto because Gaara, living in his own home, was adapted to sleeping naked. Of course, with a guest, he didn't, but he was still shirtless.

"Naruto … why do I have this feeling you're avoiding me?" asked a worried Gaara. Oblivious Naruto didn't know that Gaara had liked Naruto the first time they spoke. It wasn't love at first sight with some dramatic declaration of love, but Naruto seemed to never notice the hints Gaara dropped. Maybe he ignored them?

"I'm not. It's just that I'm shy around people I don't know. Night."

They slept there for about five minutes, then Naruto began to feel … let's just say his pants were straining. He shifted a little, hiding his arousal. This caused the taller Gaara to shift. He was bothered by Naruto's movements – it was unusual for another person to be in the same bed as him, even if Naruto was much smaller. He started to toss and turn, turning right over to Naruto. Gaara's leg gradually ended pushed against Naruto and his arm managed to pass by Naruto's arousal, lightly rubbing against it. Naruto let out a small moan with the naked chest of the older male pressed against him.

"Gaara-san … Gaara-san," said Naruto, somewhat muffled by the man's chest.

Gaara, woken by the feeling of lips on his chest, slightly opened his eyes. He noticed the little blonde up against his chest, in a cuddling position, blushing deeply and attempting to look away. _'I knew I'd get him,' _was what Gaara thought. Gaara smirked at the blushing Naruto and brought him up. He then kissed Naruto. For some reason, Naruto suddenly moved away.

"I-I have to g-go back to my dorm."

"It's late. Anyways, it's not like anything important is happening."

"Um … um … Sasuke will want to know where I am." _'Yeah RIGHT. As if.' _It was definitely going too fast with the wrong person for Naruto. He needed the time to go and think it over … "Ok bye."

Naruto quickly left the house, leaving a surprised, half-naked red head behind. All Gaara was thinking about for the rest of the night was why Naruto left so quickly …

.o

The next morning, Naruto had made up his mind. He would try to date the older male. He didn't care about people's judgments; he was already falling for Gaara. But Naruto still thought it was too fast. The man kissed him in the bed. It was actually very obvious what that was leading too. Of course, I mean milk and cookies. Haha.

'sHouse;Morning.o

Gaara didn't understand. Why had Naruto rejected him? It wasn't like he was trying to do anything. He just wanted to kiss and cuddle. He just wanted Naruto. Then it hit him. They were kissing in a bed. Gaara mentally smacked himself. _'You suggestive, stupid bitch!' _Gaara thought, insulting himself over his idiocy. _'I have to see Naruto.'_

Gaara drove to the institute, only to find a small blonde who had six whisker-like marks on his cheeks getting held against the wall by someone. That someone was touching Naruto. Gaara got so enraged that he walked over, punched the bitch, told him, "I'm making you never able to touch again", and kicked him very hard in a place … a sensitive place.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah … I'm used to it," said Naruto with a slight smile on his face. Gaara couldn't stand it anymore. He was not going to suffer through Naruto's fake smiles.

"You mean … you've been?"

"No, of course not. I always win."

"… … … If you get bullied again, just tell me, kay?"

"Well, I hope we'll be seeing each other more often. I mean, I have made up my mind about being with you," Naruto said whilst moving his finger down Gaara's chest.

"O-ok."

"Is that all you have to say?" said Naruto. He pulled the taller, older student down by his tie, tip-toed, and gently put their lips together. "I so wanted to do that."

"H-haha."

"Oh look, someone's stuttering and blushing. And it's not me."

'sDorm.o

"I'm really sorry for running away so abruptly yesterday."

"I know you thought I went too fast, Naru-chan."

"Naru-chan? WHAT? No. Naru-chan. Don't you dare."

"Haha. Yeah. I was only wishing for a cuddle and kissing that night …"

"Really? Well stupid me. Maybe we can do that tonight. And the next night. And a few more nights. Maybe a few more. Then we can do just a little more exploration," said Naruto in the sexiest tone. He sat on Gaara's lap facing him. "For now, we're going to be doing a lot of kissing."

The two crashed lips, Naruto in Gaara's lap. They went on like that for a few minutes until Sasuke, kissing a half-naked Neji, walked in. It was actually more like fell in.

"Hook up with someone already, Neji?"

"Naru-chan! Yeah. You know me. Sex. Sex. Sex. Haahaahaa!"

"I didn't know you were that kind of person Sasuke. I would've helped if I knew." Gaara poked Naruto at that comment. Noticing the poke, Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear, "Don't worry babe. I'll pleasure you like I've never before." Once again, Gaara reacted to the comment, except this time the reaction was a hardening member poking his pants and rubbing against Naruto. Gaara moaned and Naruto just sat there and smirked.

"Shut up. I was horny. Look at you."

"Hey, this is my new boyfriend so SHUT UP!"

"He's our TA."

"Part time."

"He's too old."

"Neji's three years younger."

"Shut up."

"No you shut up."

"Fox slut."

"Duck's ass."

"Whisker face."

"Horny face."

"That made no sense."

"WAIT WAIT," Gaara randomly came in and yelled, "WHY DOES NEJI GET TO CALL YOU NARU-CHAN?"

"Looks like someone's jealous!" said Neji. Everyone laughed. The school was more surprising than they thought …

_I hoped you liked this chapter. I try to improve … but I need more REVIEWS if you want my improvement to show! I might do a SasuNeji. GaaNaruGaa is a definite pairing now. If you want other pairings, just ask. I accept any requests, I'll do adults, shota, yaoi, yuri, straight pairings, whatever! (The only sexual scenes will be with yaoi. Sexual suggestiveness will be the farthest with others)_

_**REVIEWING IS GOOD FOR YOU. IT'LL HELP ME WHICH MEANS YOU HAVE AN ENTERTAINMENT THINGIE STORY THINGIE. **_

_Ja ne!_

_~Neko-kun_


End file.
